Alone in a Crowd
by pocketgamer2001
Summary: What would have happened if Mitsuha only forgot about Taki and no the dreams she had about his life? What if they had met in 2016 instead of 2021? What if Tessie and Takagi became friends? An alternate ending to Kimi no na wa about Mitsuha's life in Tokyo and her quest to find the one she loves. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**_4th October 2016_** Taki opened his eyes.

It was much harder to do than it might seem. He was lain on the ground, curled into the fetal position, for how long he doesn't know.

He tries to move, but his body won't let him. He feels glued to the ground, barely able to keep his eyelids open. He looked out in front of him, and saw the ruins.

The ruins of Itomori were strewn out across the countryside down below. It was then that Taki realised how high up he was compared to the rest of the area. Unable to come up with a reason for being up so high, he tried to find a reason that he would be here of all places, The town that vanished.

No matter how hard he tried, Taki only came up with one conclusion. The words, 'What is your name?' popped into his head. He didn't know why or how, but they were the only things that came to his mind.

He suddenly felt a splitting headache, beckoning him to close his eyelids. As he closed them, he could hear rapid footsteps and the sound of a man calling out to him. But he could not retain consciousness long enough to see the man, as he slipped back into darkness...

 ** _3 Years Earlier_**

Tessie could hardly believe what had happened. What was supposed to be the towns autumn festival was single handedly turned into a successful evacuation event, which saved the lives of hundreds of lives in Itomori. The part of his story that filled him with pride was that said evacuation was organised by him and his 2 best friends, Sayaka and Mitsuha. Of course, not **_EVERY_** aspect of their plan was totally legal, but seeing as there was no longer a police department to investigate, there was no chance of being arrested. However, he was in state of disbelief. As he rubbed his thin, black hair he couldn't think of a reason as to why Mitsuha knew about the meteor. He had been listening to a radio someone had brought to the schoolyard, and not even scientists, people qualified on the subject, were able to predict the comet splitting. So how was Mitsuha, a random teenage girl living in the countryside, know about it?

He wasn't getting anywhere with just thinking so he had decided to go and just ask her himself. He stood up from the chair he had taken into the school courtyard and went to look for Mitsuha.

Sayaka was sitting under the shade of some trees that she and friends would hang out under after school for a bit. She was happy to be alive, and, even though it had just destroyed her home, she looked up at the comet, still streaking across the sky and couldn't help but be in awe of its beauty. However, she was in even more awe of what she had done that night. She had helped to organise a large scale evacuation. And yet some little, tiny part of her hated it. She was a good girl who followed the rules, she didn't break them. Of course, most of her was ecstatic from helping to save the town, but she couldn't deny that that tiny part of her did exist.

'Mitsuha! Mitsuha!'

Sayaka was startled by the sudden intrusion of Tessie's shouts. 'Tessie?! Whats wrong?!' She shouted to her friend.

Tessie jogged over to where he had hears Sayaka's voice. He found his friend sat under the trees where they always used to hang out, where he then proceeded to ask 'You seen Mitsuha anywhere?'

'No, why?'

'Well. I was wondering how she knew about the comet splitting and all that crap. I heard that not even scientists knew it was gonna happen...'

Sayaka was about to answer Tessie's question, when she stopped herself, for she didn't know how Mitsuha knew about the comet. Now that she thought about it, it didn't really make any sense at all, she was caught up in being **_not dead_** that she hadn't given it much thought.'Alright,' she said, shocked that she was complying with Tessie's idea, 'Lets go find her.'

Tessie eyes widened, and then he felt like smiling for a moment, as he had achieved something that he believed was impossible for a man to acomplish.

He just won Sayaka over to his side.

While Sayaka and Tessie felt a mixture of happiness and relief, Mitsuha felt only emptiness. As she looked at the writing on her hand, the guilt of forgetting his name sank in ever deeper. The one she loved, the one who loved her, the one who single handedly helped to save the town. His name was on the tip of her tongue, and yet she couldn't utter it. She felt distraught, she loved him and yet lacked the means to find him met him in Tokyo once, but she met him 3 years before he knew her. He was from the future( kinda, maybe? she didn't really know) and to have any hope of meeting him, she would have to wait those years out. And even if she did, she didn't know his name, his face, where he lived in Tokyo. She felt it in her heart that she would never find him again. But she vowed to remember what she felt was most important, what he meant to her, which was more than anything in the world.

'Mitsuha!'

Her head shot towards the direction she heard Sayaka's voice come from. She closed her hand, not wanting to show them his message to her.

Sayaka and Tessie came into the room, which was the threes school classroom. Mitsuha didn't know why she came to sit here, but it was the only place she felt she could be right now. Her friends entrance made the room feel only more familiar, as she remembered the memories the classroom brought her.

'We've been looking everywhere for you...whats wrong?' Sayaka stopped interrogating Mitsuha when she saw the tears welling up behind her eyes.

Mitsuha couldn't bring herself to tell them. It would seem foolish. They didn't have the body switching, they wouldn't understand. 'Its nothing' she replied weakly.

Sayaka damn well knew it wasn't nothing. She had known Mitsuha since they were 5, she knew something was bothering her. Tessie, while he knew something was wrong, didn't think it was that serious until Sayaka glared at him with the 'look-I-know-your-a-boy-but-can't-you-see-there-is-something-very-wrong-here?' look. It stunned him for a minute, but he recovered rather quickly. 'You sure?' he asked, 'Cause your looking pretty down right now. If there is anything bothering you, you can tell us.'

Her friends concern tided her over. _Even if they don't believe me,_ she thought, _at least I can get it off my chest._ So she told them. Every part. How the days that she was acting strange, she wasn't really her, how she knew about the towns destruction and her relationship which their mysterious saviour. She then showed them the writing on her hand. As she slowly opened out her palm though, she felt the liquid build up behind her eyes, until her palm was outstretched and her eyes streaming with tears.

'You idiot,' she cried out, 'how am I supposed to remember your name with this?'

Sayaka gave her friend a hug, 'We will find him, no matter what. Don't worry about that.' she whispered, just loud enough so that Tessie could hear.

'Yeah, and when we do, we'll make him tell us his name!' Tessie almost shouted, with a sly, wicked grin on his face.

Mitsuha couldn't help but laugh a little at her friends consoling her, which caused them to smile a little.

But Mitsuha still had a feeling that she would never find this boy again, and would live out her life with the emptiness in her heart ever present until her grave. Still, she found some solace in her friends attempts to make her feel happy, and vowed that she would live for them and her family.

Maybe it would distract her from the emptiness she felt.

 ** _October 4th 2016_**

Mitsuha, her family and her friends all had to move as a result of the comets strike. So, they all decided to move to Tokyo. For most of them, it was a great move, the big city had so many opportunities for work and for school.

However, Mitsuha's mood slowly worsened after they moved to Tokyo. Her family didn't know why, they didn't know she had this lost, feeling holed up inside her. She knew that he was here, somewhere, but she wouldn't find him. It had been 3 years since she met him at kataware-doki, and she had lost all hope of finding him again. Still, she would keep searching, still clinging to the belief that he was searching for her too.

The bright morning sun is what woke Mitsuha up that morning. As her eyes flickered open she found her eyes wet with tears. She couldn't recall the dream that must have made her cry, but the lost feeling she'd had, intensified, so she knew it was probably about the boy.

As she dried her eyes, she heard her sisters voice shout down the hall, "Mitsuha, I'm leaving now!"

"Okay, have a nice day!" was the response Mitsuha gave, with as much morning gusto and spirit as possible.

Mitsuha had to look after Yotsuha, as her father and grandmother had decided to go to the body of Itomori shrines god on the anniversary of the comet falling. Because Yotsuha would still have to go to school however, Mitsuha had been asked to look after Yotsuha for the next few days. Not that she minded, and she lived there anyway, but when someone tells you about the responsibility you already have, and thrust it upon as if its a new thing, your job feels a lot less glamorous.

She relaxed a bit when she heard Yotsuha slam the door, and she slumped back down into her bed, almost letting herself drift back into sleep, when she remembered that she was going out with her friends later on. So she had to pull herself onto her feet and get ready for the day, even though she didn't have college until Monday. She stood up and walked herself over tho the mirror. For three years having passed, Mitsuha hadn't changed that much. She was pretty much the same height she was back when she lived in Itomori, she had black eyes and her short black hair. She decided not to grow it out longer, as a memento to that boy, so that when if she found him,he would recognise her.

Then again, if she forgot his name and what he looked like, would he remember her? And in the mega city of Tokyo, the chance of ever meeting him again would be slim.

'But, if we were to meet,' she found herself thinking out loud, 'we'd know.'

Before she went to get ready, she found herself walking to her flats balcony, and looking out over the vast city of Tokyo, and asked aloud a question that she hoped would reach him.

'What is your name?'

* * *

 **WOOHOO! CHAPTER 1 OF MY FIRST FIC. IS. DONE!**

 **So I think I need to explain, in case my description is not very clear. This is based on a headcannon I had after watching the movie for the third or so time. Its based on the idea that Mitsuha didn't forget about the dreams of Taki's life, more so that she forgot about Taki. I thought about it for a bit, and I came up with a pretty good reason(Or at least I think it is). I think that the reason Taki forgot all about Mitsuha that he didn't bring anything physically important with him when he crossed the thresh hold into the 'underworld', which the grandmother says, if you remember from the film, you have to leave what was most important to you. Since Taki didn't have some physical offering like the kuchikamisake, he had to leave behind his most important memories: his memories of Mitsuha. We knew that he forget that he was dreaming about Mitsuha, but its never explicitly stated that the dreams fade altogether (If it is, please let me know, but im still gonna roll with this idea for the rest of the fic).**

 **...SO. I feel like I am gonna have to address upload times for this fic. First of all, I WANT to get a chapter out every one or two weeks and have this done by the time exam season comes up for me. BUUUUUUUUUUUT! I might not stick to this depending on how my schoolwork starts to pile up. Also, basically the last week of March is like a no-go zone for me getting any productive work done. So yeah. If I were you, I would expect about 2 to three chapters a month. So yeah. Don't call the fic dead if I don't upload for 3 weeks.**

 **Anyway, yeah. How you doing. Did you enjoy fic? Yeah? No? Not sure? Well if you have any opinion on the fic itself, why not drop a review? It is quick, painless, and guaranteed to make your love life improve and increase your weekly wage!... okay maybe not, but still, I would love to get feedback. I don't think its my best writing, so I might go back and edit it depending on the feedback.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading and I hope you tick around for chapter 2 in a week or 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_4th October 2016_**

Tessie was was currently sitting on a bench near Shinjuku station. He had gone into Shinjuku about an hour early to see if he could get Sayaka a present. He knew his girlfriend would be there before Mitsuha, so he would have a chance to give it to her alone. He had been wondering on what he should get her for their 6 month anniversary, when he eventually settled on a bunch of roses and a large teddy bear. He had them stored in a bag which he had next to him on the bench. He had sat down on the bench 20 minutes ago. He still had half an hour until his friends arrived.

... and he didn't feel so good about coming so early anymore.

He and his friends were going to a restaurant that was supposed to be 5 stars, which didn't bode well with him. Not that he had any doubts about it being a good restaurant, not at all, but since he was the only boy in their group, he would probably be the one who would pay for it all. His wallet had taken a dent from the flowers and the bear already, so the concept of losing even more money due to a day out with his friends...

He had broken into a cold sweat simply thinking about it.

Not too far away, however, there were 2 friends who were also in a cold sweat, but for a different reason.

'I'm telling you, he's probably lost, or hurt, or DEAD! How do we explain to his dad that he's DEAD!?'

'Calm down Takagi, I'm just as worried as you, but shouting about him being DEAD wont solve anything.'

'You don't understand, HE OWES ME A MEAL!'

'...'

There was an awkward silence between the two friends, until the louder one spoke up. 'Tsukasa, you know I'm joking. But seriously, he's out there, probably on his own. He hasn't message or called us once in the last few days, I'm seriously worried.'

Tessie looked over to the two voices and called over to them. 'Hey, is everything okay?'

The two young men turned to face him, and he got a good look at them. Both couldn't have been more than a few years younger than Tessie, probably around 17 or 18. One of them was tall, and had broad shoulders with a mop of light brown hair, who Tessie assumed was Takagi, purely because the calm voice couldn't have been anyone other than the slightly smaller, skinnier boy with black hair and glasses.

'Ah, apologies,' the one with black hair began, 'We are just a bit concerned for a friend of ours. My name's Tsukasa, and this is Takagi', confirming Tessie's prior thoughts.

'Why whats wrong with him?' Tessie decided to press details, because if being with Sayaka as a friend and partner has taught him anything, it was that he should help anyone who needs it.

'Well...' Tsukasa started hesitantly, before he was hastily cut off.

'Our friend Taki,' Takagi interjected, ' Decided to go and look for a friend who lived in the countryside, but being the guy he is, didn't actually know where she actually lived... idiot.'

Tessie could tell that Takagi didn't actually think that this, Taki, was an idiot, but was more just worried for him. 'So, what happened?'

'Well,' Tsukasa suddenly re-entered the conversation, 'A friend and I joined him in trying to find this girl, but we found out that she lived in Itomori..'

Tessie twitched slightly at hearing the name of the town he grew up in, but he din't make a big deal of it.

'... figuring that we couldn't find her, we were going to return to Tokyo the next day, but when we had woke up, Taki had left to do something, and we came back without him.'

Tessie was interested in who this girl was, as he knew almost everyone who lived in Itomori to some degree, so he decided to ask, 'What was this girls name?'

Tsukasa opened his mouth as if he was away to answer, but he stopped for a moment. Takagi looked at him with a puzzled look on his face, before eventually speaking for Tsukasa, 'He doesn't know.'

Tessie almost felt like laughing, it kind of reminded him of Mitsuha's 'dream boy'. 'I have a friend who is forgetful like that.'

Tsukasa's cheeks flushed with red at the accusation of being forgetful, while Takagi had a chuckle to himself, 'Haha! I like your attitude!'

'But, seriously,' Tsukasa said, trying to turn the conversation back to its starting point, 'We haven't from him since, we're worried that he's gotten lost... or worse.'

'You said she lived in Itomori?' Tessie questioned, 'so you think he might be in the mountains around there?'

Tsukasa and Takagi both remained in silent shock for a moment, before Takagi stuttered out a 'Y-y-yeah.'

'Then if he's around there, I wouldn't be too worried. My friends family are visiting a shrine in the mountains around there right now. If he's there, they'll find him.'

Tsukasa still remained in silent shock, whilst Takagi's face slowly turned into a big, bright grin. 'You being serious! Yeah! Thanks so much, uh...um...'

'Tessie.'

'Thanks Tessie, your the man!'

Tessie noted that moment down as one he would use to show Sayaka that he was a 'cool' guy.

'Hey, give me your phone number, and if they find I'll let you know.' Tessie stated, his phone currently in his outstretched palm.

'Sure, thanks for the help.' Takagi replied as they swapped phone numbers.

The three of them chatted for a bit, before Takagi had to go to work, to cover Taki's shift. Tsukasa then said that he had plans with a friend, one Okudera-senpai, and left Tessie back on his bench, alone, waiting for Sayaka.

...

He felt a little bit lonely now that his new friends had gone.

No matter. He would just spend the next while on his phone, looking around, checking that the special shirt that he wore to impress Sayaka did in fact look smart...

'Tessie!'

Tessie turned around to look at where the voice was coming from, and was stunned for a minute by his girlfriends appearance, before bursting into smile. Sayaka, like Mitsuha and himself respectively, hadn't changed much in 3 years. She looked effectively the same as she had those few years ago, except she had gotten rid of her pigtails. She had her light brown hair and eyes, and was about average height. What really stunned Tessie was her clothes: a beautiful skirt, with a black t shirt and a light blue cardigan. It looked awesome on her.

'So,' Sayaka called as she rushed up to meet him, 'what made you decide to get here early...'

She stopped when she saw the shopping bag on the bench, 'Whats in the bag?'

Tessie face turned into a into a sly smirk, that showed he was pretty full of himself in that moment. 'Well, let me show you...'

* * *

Mitsuha showed up about ten minutes later. She had opted for a pink jumper and a pair of black jeans. Nothing too smart, but it still looked good. Her short hair had her ribbon tied in a bow around it like a headband. The exact same hairstyle she'd had when she met him...

 _Not today Mitsuha,_ She thought to herself, _This is going to be a fun day, with my two best friends. Absolutely nothing should make me think about him. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothi..._

She was correct, nothing about the scene in front of her could make her, no, not even **_let_** her think about him.

Purely because she could see her two best friends cuddling together on a bench, with a teddy bear inbetween them, and Tessie in noticable pain due to the rose thorn jabbing into his neck.

...

Mitsuha wasn't sure if she should be happy for them, or slightly concerned.

* * *

 **Okay, so I got this done WAY faster than I thought I was going to.**

 **Purely because I was bored and I didn't want to play Team Fortress 2.**

 **So yeah, this chapter is mush shorter than the last one, but that's purely because I'm just setting up for some plot points later in the story, which I DON'T have fully thought out yet. But the idea is there, so, look forward to that in the future.**

 **Also, DON'T EXPECT UPLOADS TO BE THIS FREQUENT! I said it in the last chapter, but I will repeat cause I strayed from my schedule almost immediately: I will update this story about every week or 2, purely because school doesn't give me a lot of time to write.**

 **So, how was chapter 2? Funny? Intriguing? Makes you yearn for more chapters? Makes you wanna die because I'm a teen who obviously has no creative ideas of his own and needs to use an already established universe to flex his creativity? If you feel ANY of these things, I would appreciate it if you left a review. It only costs the low price of £0.0000000000000000000000001... Nah, I'm kidding its free, and it's a good way for me to know what you like and don't like about the story, what you want to change, improve on ect.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in a week or 2!(For real this time :D)**


	3. update

**_Hello, its been a while hasn't it?_** ** _Lets chat shall we?_**

 ** _So about this fic , don't worry I will update it, however I stupidly decided to start it just before my prelims (basically fake exams that tell you how smart you are), and my actual exams are just around the corner. I am thinking 2 chapters for the end of May, but you probably wont get anything else til mid June. Sorry in advance._**

 ** _Also, different fic's in the future. Maybe. Idk. So originally I was only doing this because I couldn't find anything like it, but if it goes well I might write more. So, thoughts? I obviously won't start until this fix is finished, but for the future, ya know? I'm thinking maybe Persona 4/5 (haven't played 3) or digimon, but I'm open to suggestions._**

 ** _Anyway, yeah. Sorry for the crappy upload times, but a new chapter will be out by next weekend, so look forward to that._**

 ** _Also real quick, I wanna just shout out the reviews that have been left for me:_**

Namikaze Yuuki: I didn't know that was a problem. I'll probably go back and work on that when I have some free time. Thanks for the kind words, it's good to know people enjoy it.

Dreamend: Sorry about not uploading, but hey. I'm back now. That's gotta count for something, right? (That's a really crap excuse, sorry) Anyway, thanks a lot, its really encouraging to see people enjoying your work.

Meteor Gin: Thanks for the kind words, and it will get finished. Eventually. Maybe. I hope. Also, whilst I appreciate it, I certainly wouldn't call it the best. More experienced writers have probably done it better. But thank you for the support on it.

 ** _That's all from me until next weekend. Until then..._**

 ** _FIST OF JUSTICE!!!!!!_**

 ** _(I will be very proud of the 1 person who played persona 5 and gets the reference )_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_4th October 2016_**

'Do you remember me?'

Taki sat up with a jolt, his brown hair covering his teary eyes. It took him a moment for his mind to register the liquid streaming down his face. What didn't register was why he was crying. He had no clue, but his heart was racing and his lungs were breathless. Whatever he was dreaming about, it shook a little bit harder than it probably should have.

It was at that moment that Taki finally noticed his surroundings. He was no longer atop some random mountain, but lying in a red tent. He looked around, but there wasn't that much to look around for. There was the sleeping bag he was in, his bag, his coat and a bottle of water. He never remembered bringing a tent, much less going to sleep in one. It was all a blur. He couldn't recall the last few days events... at all. Not even a hint of what had happened. He had left Tokyo with his friends, but that was it. Next thing he remembers hes alone on a mountain. Nothing made snese anymore...

'Are you awake?'

The gruff, authoritative voice came out of nowhere, and took Taki by surprise. 'Hello?' he asked out loud.

And then the tent's entrance flapped open.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo... everything went to shit.

OK maybe that's an exaggeration, but you get the idea.

Things started to take a turn for the 'unenjoyable' when Mitsuha met up with her friends. It all started with a change from the bright, sunny afternoon to a sky that was stained with grey clouds, making the group ponder whether or not it was smart to be outside that day. This was followed by the their restaurant reservation being cancelled due to a lack of staffing, then the trains started running late because of an accident so they couldn't make it to Yongen Jaya for a replacement meal (there was supposed to be this cafe that served some really nice coffee and curry) and to top it all off, Mitsuha's granny called to say that they ran into some trouble so they probably wouldn't be back for another few days. Even longer with adult responsibilities just thrust upon her!

Because there had been so many, how do I phrase it, unpleasant occurrences that day, the group decided to split up for the day. For Sayaka and Tessie, that just meant that they would be heading to Akihabara. However, Mitsuha's train to Ikebukuro was delayed due to the accident, so she opted to remain on a park bench with a stormy look on her face while she waited for an extra HOUR for the next train. It was definitely not her day.

So she sat there alone.

On a Shibuya bench.

While the uncertainty of the weather plagued her thoughts.

Until a stranger opted to sit next to her on the bench.

Mitsuha looked at her companion. She was a girl, around her age, with light brown hair. She was wearing a black dress and a white hat, with rose tinted sunglasses covering her eyes. Mitsuha also couldn't fail to notice the lit cigarette in her right hand, which she raised to her mouth to take a puff from every so often.

Mitsuha couldn't help but feel like she had met this woman before. But that was impossible, this person obviously lived in Tokyo, and she didn't remember meeting anyone so distinguished.

Unless...

'Are you okay?'

The suddenness of the question shocked Mitsuha for a moment, but then she realised that it was fairly obvious that she wasn't...

...In the best frame of mind right now.

'Uh, where do I even begin...?' was Mitsuha's exasperated reply.

'I got time,' came a calm, caring voice, 'I'm just waiting for a train right now.'

Mitsuha wasn't surprised that someone shared her predicament, no she was surprised that a stranger was this insistent on listening to her problems. Of course, she couldn't just tell her the full story, about the body swapping and the lost memories, but she felt as though she could vent to this person.

'Well...' she began, 'A few years ago, I met this boy. We kind of got off on the wrong foot due to, a, um...'

She paused, trying to come up with a word instead of body swapping.

'... an, awkward situation...'

* * *

'...And I know he's out there but, I just don't know how to meet him'

Mitsuha finished her story, embarrassed that she had revealed so much to a complete stranger. Yet, she had this warm familiarity to her, like they had met before. That she could trust her.

The young woman placed her cigarette in her mouth and inhaled, the removed it and exhaled. 'So, basically,' she began, 'You fell in love with this Tokyo boy, but you have forgotten everything apart from that he lives in Tokyo.'

Mitsuha nodded.

'You even moved to Tokyo, but no memory seems to have triggered...'

Mitsuha's next nod seemed hesitant.

'And you don't have his contact information or anything?'

This time Mitsuha simply looked at her feet in embarrassment.

But to her surprise, this woman let of a friendly chuckle and smiled at her. 'You sound just like my friend,' was the heartwarming reply that she gave her.

'...WHAAAAAAAAAT?!'

Mitsuha was both very surprised and flustered in that exact moment. She had an excuse, the body swapping or something caused the memory loss. She couldn't believe that anyone who wasn't amnesiac could have a similar story. All the while she felt as though she was missing something, some thread that tied this chance conversation and her goal together. And with that statement, she felt this thread dangling in front of her face, but it was so thin that she was unable to see it.

'Hahaha, you even get flustered as easily as he did!' the woman laughed. It was a genuine, heartfelt laugh that made Mitsuha perk up.

'Tell you what,' she began, still smiling but more serious now, 'He went away, getting himself lost in the middle of nowhere to find his friend, and he was getting close to finding her last I checked. If it counts for anything,' she paused to collect her thoughts before continuing, 'Each step you take is one step closer, right?'

Mitsuha couldn't believe that she was getting a motivational message from some random stranger on a street-side bench. It was moments like these that made her feel like her search was not in vain. That if she has people like this supporting her, then there isn't any way she can fail.

It was also at that moment she realised her train was gonna arrive at the station any minute now.

'Oh! my trains away to come in! um...'

'It's okay. Oh, tell you what, I'll add you on Facebook. Um, whats your name again?'

'Mitsuha Miyamizu, and you?'

The girl hesitated, but then replied with a smile, 'Miki Okudera.'

Okudera waved Mitsuha off as she ran towards the station. It was only when she was boarding her train to go home that she realised something very important.

Miki Okudera.

She remembered that name, and that face. It all screamed in her ears making her feel stupid for not noticing earlier.

She met Okudera, in that boy's body.

* * *

 _ **I don't even know how much I can apologise for not updating this for a solid, what has it been now? 2 months? Damn. I am, a terrible, terrible author.**_

 _ **So I would say 'Hey, I'm actually going to have a frequent uploading schedule! YAY!' But I feel like that's worse than a 2 month wait for a chapter. Honestly I'm not sure if I'm going to get another chapter done by the end of May. I mean, I would like to, but it's probably not best to set my hopes too high.**_

 _ **Also, in case it wasn't obvious, Persona 5 came out, I beat it in 2 weeks and it proceeded to consume my soul. Yeah. I had a fun Easter. SO enjoy the references in this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, I apologise in advance, but a reason why there might not be another chapter this month is because I had an idea for a My Hero Academia one shot, and I'm probably going to go through with it. Also exams. Fun.**_

 _ **Anyway, I would like to ask that if you had any opinion on this chapter, be it positive, negative or anywhere in between, please leave a review to tell me what I should work on. I find that criticism is the best motivation to continue writing, when I have time. Or when Persona 5 stops gnawing at my soul. That could be a while.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope to see in chapter that hopefully comes before the summer holidays. TOODLES!**_


	5. update (08-31 13:39:21)

Next Friday

New Chapter

 ** _PREPARE YOUR OCULAR CAVITIES_**


End file.
